Fly Away With Me
by Emberroses
Summary: Angelina is an amazing Quidditch player and it seems to everyone that life for her is going great, but will her perfect life come crashing down when she runs into Oliver Wood and they get back into their old destructive cycle?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Guess what these characters don't belong to me. I only borrowed them to write a nice little story, thanks! By the way the name of the chapter comes from the song "One Night Only" from Dreamgirls so yea that's not mine either, k.**

**Fly Away With Me**

**Chapter 1: One Night Only**

Angelina Johnson set her eyes squarely on the Keeper as he zoomed about the three goal posts. The two teams were tied and the there had been no sightings of the snitch so this goal was an important one. The quaffle was stuck securely under her arm as she dodged a bludger that zoomed just past her head. She locked eyes with the Keeper for a second and then she heard the crowd roar as she scored. She zoomed off back into the battle to gain the quaffle again. This was a very important game, they were playing an undefeated team and if they could win this game they would be in the line for the Quidditch Championships. She spotted their Seeker zooming around the field she'd seen the snitch and then the referee was blowing the whistle and the game was over. They had won! And the celebration back in the locker rooms were amazing and Angelina seemed to be the toast of the party.

"Johnson, you've brought new hope to this team. If we continue this way we'll be World Champs in no time," the captain yelled excitedly raising a toast of fire whiskey.

Angelina smiled up at them all. It was her first year playing Quidditch on a professional level and she seemed to be excelling at it beyond anyone's belief. For the first time her team had a chance at the championship and though everyone attributed this rise in standards to her , she was much to modest to accept the compliment.

"It has nothing to do with me. The team is just working so well together, I can't take any credit at all," she replied softly

"Yea well, Johnson, if you ever leave the team then we'll be forced to kill you," Rose, their Seeker, added placing an arm around her shoulder.

"So rookie how about you join me out to celebrate tonight? You can't keep turning me down little one ," asked her fellow Chaser, Blake. He'd been asking her out for nearly a year now and though he was adorable and a great guy something was stopping her from going out with him. Though she wasn't quite sure what it was.

"Maybe next time, Blake," I think I'll go home and take a nice hot bath and get some sleep. I need to recoup after this game," she smiled sweetly at him as she grabbed her bag and headed out of the locker room. Outside the locker room it was quiet everyone had taken their post game celebrations elsewhere and Angelina decided that a walk would be a nice wind down before she disapparated home.

"Nice game, Angel," a low voice called from a dark corner.

Angel, no one had ever called her angel except Oliver. Her heart dropped as he stepped from the dark corner. It'd been monthsvsince she'd seen him and she'd preferred it that way. Seeing him now drove home a lot of memories she'd rather leave buried.

"Thanks, Oliver," she said softly turning to walk away.

"I can't believe I let you score on me like that, but then you always have been able to sneak past me haven't you Angel?" resentment seemed to edge into his voice at that last statement.

"Oliver, please don't," she pleaded softly stopping but without turning back to look at him.

"Why don't you come out with me tonight, Angel. We can reminisce over old times. We had good times didn't we?" his voice was soft. It sounded like a simple request but they both knew it wasn't. He was right they had good times but they also had gut wrenching times too,

"I can't do that and you know it," her voice should've been sure but she made the mistake of turning to look at him and her voice began to waver.

"One last time, its all I'm asking you," they both knew that in the end she'd give in just like she had before, and they knew it wouldn't be the last time either.

"Fine Oliver," she looked at him as a single tear rolled down her face. She should say know but she couldn't she just couldn't.

Oliver smiled at her as he walked toward her. She hadn't seen that smile in years and in that moment she thought maybe it'd be ok this time, maybe everything would be ok this time. She took his hand and together they disapparated. They arrived on the street outside a club, Angelina could hear the loud music from outside and she looked up at Oliver confused.

"I told you I would take you out," he smiled at her confused face as he dragged her into the club. The music was so loud that it seemed to seam into her bones and it was so dark that she could barely see Oliver standing next to her.

"Where are we?" she had to scream to make herself be heard over the loud music.

"It's a muggle club. Pretty wild right?" he smiled down at her innocently, "How about a dance, Angel?"

She stared at him for a moment, "How about a drink first?"

"As you wish. Don't go anywhere I'll be right back," Oliver pushed his way towards the bar. He hadn't asked what she wanted to drink because he didn't need to. He knew exactly what she wanted. She did n'tdrink often as a matter of fact the only time she drank was when she was with him or more recently when she was trying to forget about him. She'd never been the kind of person who went out clubbing but she was a great dancer and she figured that's why Oliver had brought her here.

"Your chocolate martini, my lady," Oliver handed her a drink with a flourish. "How about a toast, to the best new Chaser around and the most beautiful to boot," he raised his drink to hers and she clicked hers to his before downing it in two gulps.

"Watch it madam, don't want to lose control tonight," he arched an eyebrow as he looked down at her.

"Really? Cause I thought that's exactly what you wanted, Oliver. Come on lets dance," she dragged him out onto the floor. She let the music and the darkness wash over her body, she allowed it to control her movements as she began to wind and grind her hips against Oliver. She allowed herself to lose the concept of reality, she allowed herself to forget the way this would inevitably end and for that time she was happy. She knew he loved the way she danced and it seemed to add to her high.

"You're in rare form tonight, Angel. What's gotten into you?" his mouth was right next to her ear and his voice sent a chill through her body.

"Guess I'm just frustrated. I think I may be doing a bad thing," she turned to look him in the eye and at the moment she knew her fate was sealed.

"Maybe," he said softly as he leaned in to kiss her. His lips met hers and her body went weak she felt his hands around her hips holding her up. His lips seemed to sear her very soul with its intensity and as they kissed she felt tears rolling down her cheeks. She had fallen into his trap again.

"My place?" she broke away from the kiss turning away from him so that he wouldn't see her tears. She dragged him back out to the street and together they dissapparated to her place.

"Nice place, Angel," Oliver said softly as he looked around her loft apartment. It fit her style decorated in deep rich browns and soft pinks with contrasting themes of strength and delicateness.

"Yea thanks. Would you like anything to drink?" she asked softly as she wondered towards the kitchen to pour herself a drink.

"No thanks, Angel," he leaned against the doorway and watched her as she poured herself a drink and yet again downed it quickly.

"I thought you stopped drinking, Angelina," he said softly his brow creasing in concern as she poured herself another drink.

"Yea, I had but then my reason for drinking showed back up," she replied softly holding eye contact with him before swallowing yet another drink.

"Ouch," he said softly as he walked towards her taking the glass from her hand putting it down onto the cabinet. She made no move to stop even when he leaned down to kiss her. They'd both known she wouldn't put up a fight and she allowed him to pick her up and take her to the bedroom.

XXX

Angelina rolled over the next morning to find that the space beside her was empty. Her heart sank, she'd known he'd be gone but she'd hoped against hope that he'd still be there.

"Good morning, Angel," Angelina shot up in surprise and stared at him as he leaned against the doorway smiling serenely at her.

"Oliver, you're still here?" she asked softly confusion gracing her face. He'd never stayed before. He shouldn't still be here.

"I'm still here. We need to talk, Angelina. I made breakfast come on," he reached a hand out to her helping her out of bed and led her to the table prepare with all her favorites. Angelina sat down to the table as Oliver served her a plate.

"Bet you didn't know this Irish lad could cook did you?" he smiled brightly as he sat down in front of her with his own plate.

"No I certainly didn't, must be one of those things you picked up during married life. How are Katie and the baby, Oliver?" Angelina asked in a conversational voice ignoring Oliver as he choked on his toast.

**(Yay first chapter down and it even has drama. What do you think? I hope you like my odd pairing PLEASE!!! Read and Review THANKS!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: So I didn't acquire ownership of these characters between the first and second chapters so it seems that I still own a sum total of nothing.**

**Chapter 2: The Morning After**

"Angelina, I was hoping we could have a lovely breakfast before it came to this, but I guess not" Oliver managed to choke out in a strangled voice.

"No I suppose not dearest, would you like some water?" she offered calmly looking at him with slightly raised eyebrows.

"It wasn't my choice you know, Angel" he said softly staring down at his plate.

"Yes I know we've had this conversation many a times before haven't we, Oli, but it always ends the same I always wake up to find you gone, gone back to her"

"Angel, you know I can't just leave her, and you didn't want me. What was I supposed to do?" Oliver's voice held an edge of irritation.

"Oh I didn't want you, is that the story you remember now? Hmm did you conviently forget the reality, Oliver?" Angelina's voice was still soft but her eyes were burning. She hated that he had this kind of power over her, no one else could make her this angry.

"I begged you, Angelina! Begged you to rethink your decision but you wouldn't hear it and you left me with no options!" Oliver was almost screaming now, the thought of her blaming him for what had happened drove him crazy.

"And so you just ran off to her, why Oliver? Because she'd keep your baby, huh? Is that it?" she looked up at him daring him to say she was wrong and wishing he could just prove to her that she had it all wrong, but knowing in her heart he couldn't.

Oliver sighed heavily and dropped his gaze down to his plate, when he spoke his voice was soft and full of regret, "All I wanted was to be with you, but you turned down my help and you decided to do it all on your own and so I let you, but I was hurt! And she was there and so willing to make me happy,"

"And so you just married her? Why do we even do this, Oliver, it doesn't matter what we say here today, in the end you'll go back to her just like always and forget about me," her voice should've been harsh but it wasn't it was soft and hurt.

"But you know what I don't understand, Oliver? You know what just doesn't make sense to me? If she's there to make you happy then why do we always end up here, huh? Why do you always end up in my bed? Is there something sweet little Katie won't do for you, so you coming running here hoping that I will, is that it?"

"You know its not like that, Angel. This isn't just about the sex," the look on his face registered surprise that she would even suggest such a thing.

"Oh is that so, Oliver because usually whenever I wake up you're gone, so if it isn't the sex then what? Where does she think you are now, Oliver? What was your excuse for not coming home after the game?" Angelina continued to eat as though nothing was happening but her stomach was boiling and the food was threatening to come back up.

"I well," Oliver began but his voice trailed off quickly and he just stared down at his plate again.

"O.k Oliver, let me guess. Katie doesn't know you're not home does she? No, I'm sure she doesn't. I'd say she took the kids to her mother's house for the weekend, probably won't be back until tonight, right? And by then you'll be back home cooking dinner for them playing the dutiful husband and father. Is that it, Oliver, did I get it right?"

Oliver never looked up from his plate, he never gave any type of response, he didn't need to. They both knew she was right, there was no need to verify it.

"Well, Oliver, it was nice seeing you again. Please tell Katie and the children I hope to see them soon. I'm gonna get a shower, so lock the door on your way out, k?" Angelina got up from the table and carried her dishes to the sink.

"If I could go back and change it all, Angel, I would," his voice was soft, so soft that she barely heard it. She turned and stared hard at him for several long minutes.

"You always did believe in fairy tales, Oli," she let out a cold harsh laugh, "but I never did and if I could go back and do it all over again, I would've walked away that day in the locker rooms when you told me you'd always love me."

With that she turned and walked away as tears rolled silently down her cheeks. She'd gone too far just then and she knew it, she'd cut him deep but at that moment she just didn't care. She was shocked when she felt his hand gripping her shoulder, she hadn't heard him get up and when he turned her so that she was staring at him face to face the look in his eyes took her breath away. For the first time a bit of fear seemed to roll through her. Oliver's eyes were burning searing her to her soul.

"Why, Angelina, why just tell me why you did it? I've asked myself that same question over and over and I just can't come up with an answer . Why didn't you accept my help, huh Angelina? Was I not good enough? Did your family finally convince you that I was just a poor Irish boy that wasn't worthy to wash your feet? I just don't understand how you could love me so, but have no trouble making such a horrible decision without me?"

"Let me go, Oliver," Angelina stood her ground. She tried to shake herself free of his grip but found that she couldn't.

"Not this time, Angel, not until you answer my question," Oliver held tight so tight that he knew it had to be hurting her but he couldn't turn away not this time. He wouldn't be leaving with out an answer again.

**Well I thought I should leave on a conflictiong note, it seems to be my style. I rather hope you're enjoying it thus far, so you know the deal R&R TOODLES!**


End file.
